Authoritarian Nightmare
by foxxxduo
Summary: Claire never really had a life. She was forced to play soccer and wasn't allowed to have any friends or speak to anyone for that manner. She was only allowed to speak when spoken to. She could not cry, and she could not complain. She had to be the perfect daughter. A perfect little angel. She had to get good grades, or die trying. That is until certain commandos found her.
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up in one of the Republic holding cells scared. She had no idea how she got there. Later she heard firing and the sound of droids. She then heard voices outside of her cell, and thinking that they were going to kill her when they found her, she started to cry. She was cold, scared, and hungry.

"Wait I heard a voice. There's someone else in here."

"It's coming from this holding cell."

"Firefeck. It's jammed."

"Give me an explosive solution."

"Got it Boss."

"If you're in there, stand back! We are coming in!"

There was a small pause before a beeping came that soon became faster and faster. Not long after an explosion was heard, and the door was destroyed

Four clones stood in the doorway. One was in golden orange armour. Another one was in green armour. One wore yellow armour. Finally the last wore blood red armour which scared Claire due to the fact that it looked like real blood stains. The one in the green armour looked at her.

"Easy kid. We are not going to hurt you. We are here to help."

Claire then started to cry when the one in red armour took a step forward.

"She might be in here for a reason Fixer," he said annoyed.

Fixer pushed him out of the way and ran to the girl gently hugging her.

"She's just a kid," said Scorch.

"Poor girl. Must have seen a lot," said Boss.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Claire looked up for a moment thinking quickly. She was afraid her parents would find out and kill her if she told them.

"I don't. I don't remember anything," she said nervously.

Sev seemed to growl in irritation.

"She's lying."

Fixer narrowed his eyes within his helmet as he held her closer.

"The poor girl's probably got amnesia Sev. Cut her some slack."

"Who know's what kinds of torturous things they have put her through. If anything, she has probably blocked all of it out."

"Well we can't keep her here. We still have a mission to do, and it will be really hard to get her back safely," stated Fixer.

Boss knelt down next to the girl. Carefully he removed his helmet and looked at her.

Terrified and unsure of what to do, Claire was pulled closer to Fixer. Boss then put his helmet back on.

"I'll try and contact our instructor," he said as he pushed a button on his helmet.

'Boss. What is your hold up. I read your signatures, and they appear to still be in one place. Are you alright?'

'Yes sir I'm fine. We ran into a small complication. We came across a young girl around the age of 17. Brown hair. Grey eyes. About 5 foot 4. Possibly 97 pounds. She looks half starved and pretty beaten up. Any ideas on what we should do?'

'If anything, end her suffering now. You can't be carrying along deadweight. She will just be slowing you down. I know it will be hard to end an innocent's life, but there's nothing we can do at the moment.'

Sev walked up to the girl with his gun in hand.

"Sorry kid. I'll make this as quick as possible."

Claire looked up at him terrified and unsure of what to do. Fixer then gently stood up and held her arm, so she couldn't run away. Sev aimed his pistol at her head. Claire closed her eyes as Sev turned his head. Suddenly Boss's com link beeped, and the instructor's voice filled the room ordering them to stop.

'Stop. Stop. I need to know the girl's name. She might be important.'

Sev looked at the girl as Fixer released her arm.

"What is your name?" he asked gently.

"C-claire."

"Claire? What is your last name?"

"Sh-shadowstrike."

'Claire Shadowstrike?'

'Yes.'

'Don't kill her. She's important.'

'How so?'

'Our chances of winning the war with her are greater.'

"Well we can't keep her along too long now. She would only get in our way," said Scorch.

"Scorch leave the kid alone. She's obviously been through enough," replied Fixer.

"I'm just saying."

"Deltas we are going to send down a gun ship. Clear out a path, so we can get this girl out of here."

"Alright. We are on our way."

The com link beeped again before turning off. Fixer looked at the girl.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

The girl nodded shyly before starting to get up. Forgetting that she injured her leg in a soccer tournament, she fell to the ground crying out in pain while holding her leg.

"So you can walk?" Sev said sarcastically with his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway. Boss glared at him beneath his helmet.

"You think you're so smart huh Sev? Now you can carry her."

"I'm not carrying a girl."

Claire sighed.

"It's o-okay. I-I can s-still walk," she said before crying out in pain.

Fixer looked at her sadly.

"Kid just stop pushing yourself like this. Here I will just carry you."

He knelt down to pick her up, but Claire just shook her head.

"No! I-I can do this," she said as she tried to get up again.

"Oh for the love of," Scorch said before he picked her up. "Let's go already."

With that said, they all headed out. Claire though was paranoid of her parents finding out that she was injured, so she desperately tried to escape Scorch's hold in order to prove that she could walk just fine.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. J-just put me down, and I will show you," she cried out desperately.

Scorch refused to listen and continued to hold her bridal style.

"Kid I know you're not fine, but if you don't stop struggling, I might just have Sev hold you, and you don't want that."

"B-but I'm fine. S-seriously. J-just put me down."

"Fine. Scorch put her down. If she can walk perfectly fine, it will be alright, but if she doesn't I will knock her out," said Sev.

Scorch sighed as he gently set her down on her feet. Claire winced as she put pressure on her leg, but tried to cover it up. Still she could barely even stand.

"You can barely even stand kid. Just let Scorch carry you," said Fixer.

Boss looked from the girl to Scorch. He could tell that there was definitely something wrong with the girl. It appeared as if she thought she would get in trouble for having an injured leg, but there was no reason he could see for her to feel that way.

"Scorch just carry the girl, and if she continues to struggle, you can knock her out," Boss said wishing he didn't have to. The girl was causing them trouble though, so it had to be said.

"N-no!" she cried as Scorch picked her back up.

"Kid, stop. I don't believe Sev was joking when he said he would knock you out."

Determined to prove that she was fine, Claire began to struggle once again. Sev growled as he walked up to them. He then took the girl from Scorch's arms, set her down, hit her upside the head knocking her out quickly, and picked her back up throwing her roughly over his shoulder.

"Sir you might want to take a look at her leg," said Fixer as he noticed something wrong with her leg. Boss looked over and to his horror he saw her leg was completely swollen and bruised. It looked like it had been ignored for days. Sev looked down and saw it before gently putting her down. They were almost to the gun ship.

"What the hell did they do to her?" asked Scorch in disbelief as he knelt down beside her and examined her injury. "I can't even feel her bone. It seems broken in four different places."

"We need to get her to a medic now!" said Fixer as he picked her up and ran towards the gun ship with the rest following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixer handed Claire to one of the clones manning the gun ship before it took off.

"We need a medic over here!" yelled a clone as they left.

Claire woke up feeling something soft wrapped around her and underneath. It shocked her since she always slept on the floor which was one of her parent's punishments for speaking out of turn. She sat up and felt the warm soft blanket around her. She enjoyed feeling the fleece like blanket on her skin.

"You look like you've never been in a bed before," laughed a voice.

She looked over to see a clone leaning against the doorway without his helmet.

"The name's Bullet. Apparently you were with the famous delta squad."

"Y-yes. I g-guess."

"You know your leg was fractured in four places. Lucky for you we have the technology to fix it. Anywhere else, and you would most likely lose it."

He walked in a little bit further.

"What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"A… A soccer game. I-I was… I was guarding the goal when one of the opposing t-team came up and… tried to get passed me…. he came up and…. kicked me really h-hard in the l-leg. I hid it from m-my p-parents because I knew they would h-hurt me if they found out."

Bullet narrowed his eyes before walking to her bedside.

"You know your leg was also infected. We got that out. Luckily you were unconscious otherwise you would have passed out anyway from the pain."

"How long was I out?"

"About three days. Boss has been waiting patiently to speak with you. Speaking of Boss, he should be here in about ten minutes, so do me a favor, and don't pass out."

Bullet then left the room leaving Claire alone to look around. She then noticed the cast around her leg and how numb it felt. A few minutes later Boss walked in holding a tray of greenish slop and a glass of water. He set it down on the table and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I know it's not much, but I assumed that you were hungry," he said as he helped her drink some water. He then removed his commando helmet and looked at her.

"Bullet told me something about you having parents hurting you?"

Claire blinked three times before replying.

"N-no. Th-they would n-never do anything l-like that. Th-they are g-great p-parents."

"You're lying," he stated as he looked her in the eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"Th-they are like any kids p-parents."

"How so?"

"I-I'm not allowed to s-speak unless s-spoken to. I-I'm not allowed to c-cry. I-I have to play s-soccer in order to get into a good c-college. I-I have to get good g-grades or d-die t-trying. Plus I can't have friends."

"That sounds more like slave work to me," came another voice. Claire looked over to watch as Sev, Fixer, and Scorch came in.

"I am not a slave. I am just a normal kid. I have an average life like any other kid."

Scorch and Fixer looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Kid that's not even a life what you described just there. That's a nightmare."

Boss handed her the plate of green slop.

"Sir. What are you?"

Boss held up his hand. He wanted to test something. Claire took the spoon and ate it all quickly and thanking him afterwards. All of the men stared at her in shock. The food there was absolutely disgusting. Everyone's first bite ended up in a fury of coughing and sputtering. Claire looked at them all.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"Kid how often do you eat?"

"One meal a day three meals if I have a soccer game. Why?"

"We are not taking you home," declared Fixer immediately.

"W-what. I have to go home! I have a biology test tomorrow! I can't fail it! My parents will kill me!" she said in complete terror.

"That's what we are afraid of."

"Well what's going to happen to me then?"

"If anything, the jedi will probably take you in, or we will end up keeping you here to train with us. If that's alright with you of course. If not, then we will immediately begin searching for a foster family for you, and your actual parents will be taken into custody for abuse."

"So," said Scorch. "What's it going to be?"

"I don't want to go to a foster family, and I don't even know what a jedi is."

"So it's settled then. You are staying with us," said Scorch as he looked at Sev who didn't look happy at all.

"Alright. So until your leg is healed we will be in charge of you. That is until we head on to a mission. Then you will be in the care of the medical droids and clones. Once your leg has finished healing, I will speak to a few of the jedi and convince them to let you train with us," said Boss.

Claire nodded her head before looking at Fixer curiously. He had just shoved Sev to the ground for punching him in the shoulder. Sev's head hit some of the medical equipment angering him further as he leapt at Fixer. This only caused Scorch to have to get in the middle of the two and try to break up the fight. Irritated that this was happening, Boss immediately ordered Sev down to the mess hall for good food rather than the trainee's slop that he had just fed poor Claire.

"Yes Sir," he said angrily before heading out.

About ten minutes later Sev returned with a plate full of food. There was food that appeared to look like steak, baked potato, and green beans with a special sauce on them. Sev handed Claire the tray. She looked down at it. The baked potato was already cut open and was smothered in butter, salt, and pepper as well as another ingredient that she wasn't quite familiar with.

"I didn't know what you'd like," Sev said.

"Sev you really spoiled her," said Scorch as he looked at her plate hungrily. Fixer nudged him.

"Stop eyeing her food. We can go get food after she eats."

Boss looked at his men.

"Why don't you head down and go grab something to eat. I will be down there shortly."

He then sat down again and looked at Claire.

"Go ahead and try it. It's definitely better than what you have tasted before."

Claire took a bite out of the steak first. It was juicy and seasoned very well. She then went on to the potato and tried that. It was also just as good. Finally she tried the green beans which were obviously not green beans. Instead they were something that tasted much better than green beans. Boss smiled at her before getting up.

"It seems that you are all situated here, and it definitely appears that you haven't had a meal like this in a long time."

"No I haven't. I'm used to eating ramen soup."

Boss narrowed his eyes before turning and leaving. He saw Claire as his own daughter which he knew would be against regulations to even have. He definitely wouldn't tell any of his men. Knowing their childish behavior, he knew they would tease him to no end.

It had been a few hours later. The entire delta squad was bunking right next to the medical station where Claire was that way they would be there if she needed them. Boss couldn't sleep though. He kept thinking that there was something wrong with Claire. He slowly got out of his bed to go check on her. When he entered her room, he saw her crying, whimpering, and squirming in her bed as if someone was trying to hurt her in her dream. He silently ran towards her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. It's okay. It's okay. Wake up. It's not real. Wake up."

Claire slowly opened her eyes to see Boss in front of her. Then she started crying harder afraid that he would hurt her for crying. Instead he shocked her by wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug and squeezed her lightly. He kissed her forehead and told her that everything was going to be okay. Claire didn't realise that she was shaking until she suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes before slowly falling back to sleep.


	3. Parents

Claire was shaken awake by Fixer.

"Come on kid. Wake up."

"Okay Mom. I'm up. I'm up," she said thinking she was still at home.

"I'm not your mother kid. Now wake up."

Claire's eyes snapped open, and she started to freak out when she saw Fixer's face right in front of hers. She then immediately shoved his face away with her hand. Surprised by her sudden strength, Fixer fell on the floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Fixer. I thought you were some creep that got into my house."

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that we found your parents. They are in custody as we speak. We found them in the cruiser that we had to recapture four days after you were put in the medical bay."

"They were probably searching for their slave," growled a voice.

She looked over to see Sev with his arms crossed waiting by the doorway along with Scorch.

"Where's Boss?" she asked.

"He's holding them custody and interrogating them."

"He's not going to hurt them? Is he?" she asked scared.

None of them said anything. Instead Fixer grabbed two crutches for her and helped her out of the bed. She then grabbed the crutches and tried walking with them. She looked up at him and stumbled a little bit as she tried to walk. Fixer quickly helped her stay steady.

"Thank you Fixer."

Fixer nodded as he continued helping her walk.

They led her down the hallway her crutches clicking as she walked with them. Scorch walked beside them then turned his head.

"Hey I keep wanting to ask. What is soccer? Is it some type of battle, or war?"

"No, its a sport."

"Heh, a sport huh? What do you do?"

"Well you have a ball that's normally black and white. You get to kick it and try to get it on the opposing team side."

"Kicking a ball around? That sounds like a toddler game," said Sev.

"It's for all ages."

Sev looked at her for a moment then continued looking straight ahead.

"Sev, leave the girl alone. Ok? She's gone through enough," said Fixer knowing Sev was going to make a cruel remark.

They came to a halt as Sev entered a code on one of the door panels.

The door opened to reveal her mother and father sitting at a table both handcuffed to the chair and desk that they sat at.

"Claire!" said her mother looking happy to see her.

"Hi….mom," she said barely even looking at her. Fixer pulled up a chair for her and helped her sit down.

Sev stood in the background leaning on the door arms crossed while Scorch walked over to Boss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shadowstriker. You both are under arrest due to child cruelty, and she will no longer be deemed your child."

"What are you talking about?!" yelled her father. "We did no such thing!"

"Fixer…" Boss said signaling to him.

Fixer took a step forward and pulled out a pad and looked at it for a moment.

"Your daughter had a bone in her leg that was fractured in four places. She was very dehydrated, sleep deprived, and nearly starved not to mention the horrible deeds she spoke about. If we did not find her, she would have lost her leg or her life. You both are being held responsible and will be put in a correctional facility. Time? Possibly for your entire lives," he finished before walking back over to Claire.

"And what of our daughter? We have claim to her, and she doesn't have a choice but to be with us."

Boss looked at them angrily as he laughed.

"We have the authority to take your daughter from you-"

"We have a contract stating that she belongs with us even if we are put in prison for whatever reason-"

Fixer took it from them. "Yes, unless if this predicament does happen, someone can adopt her. Until she is adopted, she stays with her parents….." Fixer trailed off. Her father had a smug look on his face as he sat back. "So you can't touch us unless she's adopted."

Boss slammed his hand down on the table and removed his helmet angrily.

"Well good thing I'm adopting her then," he snarled. Claire's eyes widened. She had no idea it would come to this.

"Oh really? Where are your forms, your papers, your lawyer?"

Scorch laughed in the background.

"You really think the commander of delta squad needs that kind of stuff to adopt a kid?"

Their eyes widened as they realised what they had just done.

"Do you have the recording Sev?"

Sev nodded as Fixer helped her up.

"Good. Run that information down to the general. Fixer. Scorch, take the prisoners to their new cells," said Boss darkly.

Boss walked up to Claire. As she stumbled forward, he quickly caught her and steadied her on her feet. He noticed the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Claire. They can't get you now. You're safe." Claire looked up at him before hugging him. Boss wrapped his arms around her in return comforting her.

"Thank you" she said as a tear slid down her cheek


	4. Chapter 4

Boss roamed the halls carefully looking for anyone who could be following him.

"Boss!"

Boss looked over and spotted Darman. He smirked beneath his helmet as he approached.

"I heard the news. Are you really planning on adopting the girl?" he asked as he removed his helmet.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't let those so called 'parents' think they could keep the kid after what they did," he growled angrily. Darman nodded his head. He would have done the exact same thing.

"Boss, I thought you said you would never have a child?" asked Darman unsure if he asked the right question. Boss growled and leaned on the doorway.

"I know what I said, Darman, but I don't want the kid to be going to another family that could treat her like this again."

"She'll be in danger with your squad as long as she lives."

"She's strong. I'll teach her to fight for herself."

"And her leg? Boss she'd be lucky to get that cast off within a month!"

"Then I'll make sure she's safe! I'm not letting another family take her!" he growled and punched the wall angrily.

Darman crossed his arms unaffected.

"Boss, I'm not saying you shouldn't adopt her. I'm saying you should think about what her life will be like once you do," spoke Darman as he turned to walk away.

"The general says the kid is force sensitive though," was the last thing Darman said before he walked out of earshot.

Claire punched Sev in the shoulder when he accidentally stumbled over her crutch.

"Do that again! I dare you kid," he snarled giving her the death glare.

"Then don't trip over me!"

"You got in the way!" he said angrily.

Scorch was leaning on one of the doors in the hallway watching the feud take place.

Boss walked through the halls and stopped behind them with his arms crossed waiting for them to turn around. Scorch laughed causing the two to turn their heads to see Boss right behind them.

"Scorch, you didn't even try to stop them?" asked Boss annoyed.

"Why would I? It was just getting good!"

Boss sighed before signaling Sev to fall back, and he took Sev's place in escorting Claire.

Claire looked up at boss scared at what he might do.

"Claire, I've decided to adopt you," he said looking back at her. Her eyes widened again. The first time he said that she just thought he was trying to scare her parents. She didn't think he was serious. She swallowed nervously. "W-why?" she asked. Boss stopped as well as Scorch and Sev. "Scorch. Sev, head down to the command center. Let the general know we are on our way," he said.

"Yes sir!" they said before walking past them.

Claire was suddenly terrified now.

Boss looked down at her. "Because I don't want you to be put through that kind of horror again. I may not be the best father for you, but hopefully within time you will come to accept it," he then looked at her again.

"The first moment I saw you I believed you to be my daughter."

Claire didn't speak. She didn't know what else to say.

"So what do you say? Will you be my daughter?"

She looked at him.

"Only if I can call you father," she said smiling brightly. Then she hugged him. She never felt more safe than in his arms right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire woke up to Scorch nudging her shoulder.

"It's two in the morning," she whined as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Well if you're going to be coming with us, you are going to have to be used to waking up early."

"Why did you wake me up."

"You were crying in your sleep, and it was keeping everyone else awake," cried Scorch.

"I-I don't remember."

"Probably just a night terror kid. Just be glad that you don't remember it. You know, everytime I wake up I tend to find Boss in your room with you. I haven't woken up to you screaming until just now."

Claire sighed. It had been a few days since they adopted her. Recently she had been having night terrors, and Boss would be there to comfort her and make sure she was alright. This time though it was Scorch who found her. Scorch sat on her bed. He wasn't in his full attire. Instead he was shirtless showing off his muscles in detail.

"Tell me everything that's happened," he said as his eyes softened. "Sometimes when my brothers have night terrors it's because of a traumatic experience they went through, and it usually helps when they talk about it."

Claire shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. She began to remember an experience with her mother that she had when she was twelve. When she started to cry, she quickly covered her mouth, and Scorch pulled her into a warm hug.

"Just tell me. Please. I'm sick of seeing you suffer. I refuse to abandon you. I promise."

Looking him in the eyes, she sighed.

"I remember. When I was only twelve, I had arrived home from school to see my mother had been drinking. She had found out that I had forgotten to make my bed earlier that morning. Screaming at me, she told me how I was a failure, and she threatened to call the police on me to tell them that I had abused them. I immediately apologized to her repeatedly promising that I would never do it again. Next thing I know, I hear her say, "you're damn right you won't do it again." I remember waking up on a hospital bed afterwards. I don't remember anything else but hearing the doctor say how my parents had told them that I fell down the stairs even though there were cuts and bruises all along my legs and back. Even in my injured state my parents made me walk."

Scorch looked at her with anger and sympathy in his eyes as he held her closer.

"That will never happen to you again. I will make sure of it," he vowed.

Claire started to cry in his arms as Scorch continued to gently hold her. Slowly, he laid down with her. Then Claire snuggled up to his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep feeling safe once again.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of stuff to do, but since I have gotten a few more reviews, I decided to post a few more chapters. Thanks to my friend, I-got-99-star-wars-books, I am now out of my writer's block and writing again. Hopefully I can keep this up, but ideas are helpful. Either post them or send me an idea, and if I like them, I will put your name into my next author's note. If this story is too serious for you, go ahead and try my other more humorous stories. It will be hard for you to believe that I can actually write a serious story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire awoke to someone breathing on her neck. She noticed that Scorch was still sleeping on her bed with her holding her closely. Sighing contently, she snuggled back into Scorch's arms, only to jump in fear and accidently kick him when Fixer barged into the room. This caused Scorch to wake up startled.

"Hey Claire. You'll never guess…" he trailed off once he noticed Scorch was in the bed with her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Umm. No Fixer. It's not what you think," said Claire.

"Well it looks like…"

"We didn't. She just had a nightmare, and I comforted her."

"That sounds a lot like…"

"Fixer. We didn't. Okay? I had a really bad dream about my mother, and Scorch came in and helped me go back to sleep. Boss does it all the time."

Fixer's eyes widened as he slowly backed out of the room.

"I think I'll just be going now. I think I hear Boss calling me right now," he lied.

"I'll talk to him," said Scorch. "Sometimes Fixer can be a little hard to convince."

Claire giggled a little bit and smiled slightly.

"Did you just smile?" asked Scorch flashing her a grin.

"No," she said suddenly scared that he might do something.

Scorch laughed before exiting the room to try to convince Fixer that he didn't see what he thought he saw.

Boss sat in his barracks reading a book. It wasn't a very interesting book to him. It was about a dragon that was trying to take over the world, and two warriors were currently trying to defeat it. He had read this book about a hundred times, but there wasn't really anything else he could read since he wasn't back on Kamino. He had simply grabbed a random book to bring with him that could keep his mind occupied during hard times. There was a knock at the door before Scorch entered.

"Is there something wrong?" Boss asked trying his best to sound annoyed as if he was being disrupted. In fact he was glad Scorch came in. He was about ready to throw the book at the wall.

"Sir. There's something that I need to talk to you about?" he said questionably as if he was unsure of whether or not he should say it.

"Well spit it out then," said Boss trying not to sound too harsh.

"IthinkImaybegrowingattachedtoClaire."

"Woah woah woah. Slow down soldier," said Boss startled. "Now tell me slowly what is going on."

"Well Sir," Scorch said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I think I may be growing attached to Claire."

"Well that's no secret after what Fixer just told me."

"We were not doing it. I was just helping her sleep!"

Boss laughed softly.

"Of course I know you weren't because if you did, I would have courtmartialed you."

"How do you know that you are attached to her anyway?" he asked awkwardly. This conversation was just as awkward to him as it was to Scorch.

Claire sat on her bed. She had just tried to walk on two feet without her crutches and failed miserably. Sev entered the room with a cup of water and a small tray of food in his hands.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

Sev rolled his eyes as he walked towards her.

"I've heard you've been having nightmares," he said as he handed her the cup of water which she then recognized wasn't water but tea.

"This should help release any stress that you are feeling," said Sev as he sat on the chair next to her bed and watched as she ate the food that he had gotten her and drank the tea. His eyes suddenly softened.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked pointing to her leg. He had noticed that she was trying to walk again.

He already knew the answer. He just wanted a reason to beat up Scorch.

"No he didn't. Why would you ask that? You know where my injury is from."

"I was just double checking to make sure he didn't hurt your leg any further."

"Are you being nice to me?" Claire asked suddenly.

Sev got out of the chair and started to walk out of the room before turning and looking at her.

"Let me get one thing straight kid. I was not being nice to you. I was doing my job," he said before walking out and closing the door.


End file.
